


[RoyDick][Young Justice]Every Dick Has It's Position

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: RoyDick 同人文 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, RoyDick - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 被四根阴茎（dick）满充盈着的Dick，终于在撕裂的痛苦之下，几近昏厥。当他的意识渐渐模糊、灵魂越飘越远之际，终于，他仿佛看到了一个熟悉的身影，一个令他牵肠挂肚魂牵梦萦的身影。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Dick Grayson/Jim Harper (Young Justice), Dick Grayson/Jim Harper/Roy Harper/Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Jim Harper & Roy Harper, Jim Harper & Roy Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Jim Harper/Will Harper/Roy Harper/Dick Grayson, Jim Harperr/Dick Grayson, Roy Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Roy Harper/Dick Grayson, Will Harper/Dick Grayson
Series: RoyDick 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109357
Kudos: 3





	[RoyDick][Young Justice]Every Dick Has It's Position

[RoyDick][Young Justice]Every Dick Has It's Position  
注：原作：《Young Justice》  
cp：Roy Harper/Dick Grayson，Will Harper/Dick Grayson，Jim Harperr/Dick Grayson，Jim Harper/Will Harper/Roy Harper/Dick Grayson  
少正动画第三季，“all Harper and one Grayson”那集为背景，是篇没啥剧情的大混战。  
鉴于是动画虚拟人物，因此写的比较夸张。  
话说前两季的Jim明明是三个Harper里最稳重的，怎么第三季里成了最逗比的了？

Every Dick Has It's Position  
星城，夜。  
Nightwing、Red-Arrow、Arsenal、Guardian四人合力，轻而易举地就铲除了位于此处的这一超能人拐卖团伙，待到警局前来接手，楼顶上的几人意气风发，除了Nightwing。  
“嘿，Dick”，胡子拉碴的胖叔叔Will伸手从背后拍了拍暮色中眉头紧锁的纤细的Dick肩膀，“我们谈过了，你也说过要向前看，为什么还是这么愁眉不展？”  
“事情没那么容易”，Dick皱了皱眉头，“也许我需要一些任务使我忙碌起来。”  
“任务不是一成不变的，而且我了解你”，Will的手滑到Dick胳膊上牢牢握住，“相比起任务，更重要的是你自己。”  
Dick叹了口气，苦笑着，“这真的很难。”  
“嘿，Grayson，你需要放松”，小个子光头Roy凑了过来，“一场性爱怎么样？”  
“别开玩笑了。”Dick皱紧眉头，不着痕迹地从Will的手中抽出胳膊，不赞成地撇下了嘴角。  
“Roy，这不是个好主意”，Will挡到Dick身前，“我的意思是说，我们不能劝Dick做他不愿意做的事。”  
“得了吧”，Roy不耐烦地抱着肩，“白天是谁在跟他吵架啊？”  
“我是在为Dick着想”，Will毫不示弱，“我年长开明。”  
“那就算你对吧。那么”，Roy绕过Will来到Dick身旁，“接下来的三 Harper一 Grayson性爱派对就不带你参加了。”  
“什么？！”Will震惊。  
“Jim，你来吗？”Roy一边推搡着Dick，一边向旁边的Jim伸出橄榄枝。  
“为什么不？”在一旁欢快地听了许久的巨汉肌肉男Jim果断答应，乐享其成。  
“等等”，Will连忙赶上来，“这确实是个好主意。”  
“你们当我不存在吗？”就这么被儿戏地决定了命运的Dick，无奈扶额。  
“我们在帮你”，三个Harper紧紧凑到Dick身前，异口同声；而被夹在众人中间推搡半天未果的Roy，索性将机械臂狠狠伸向Dick胯下一手把握，埋于其胸口出秽言，“更何况谁不想跟Nightwing睡呢？”  
“。。。。好吧，也许那会有些效果。”Dick叹了口气，答应了。  
“我记得我在这附近有个安全屋”，Will猴急地抢着揽过Dick，“我们可以去那里。”  
静观众人胡闹的Jim，笑容渐消地摇了摇头，有些担忧地看向同样落在后面的Roy，“你真的觉得这是个好主意？”  
“当然”，Roy无畏地耸耸肩，“早就跟你说过了。还有，别担心，他没法反悔的。”  
立马喜上眉梢的Jim登时欢快地附和着，“没错，毕竟我们Harper都那么帅。”

暮色中，四道黑影闪电般掠过星城上空，最终荡进一扇破碎不堪的窗户。  
似乎荒废已久的屋子里家具杂乱、灰尘满布。  
Jim摘下头盔，看着这个乱七八糟的房间，不禁感叹，“你多久没收拾房间了？”  
“有好几年了吧”，被几人盯着的Will连忙解释，“我的意思是说，我很久没来过这里了，毕竟我现在有工作要忙。”  
“管他呢”，Roy卸下枪械，“我们开始吧。”  
“先等一下”，Will转头看了一眼默不作声地取下双棍的Dick，边卸箭囊边走向内室，“我去找找还有没有什么能用的润滑液一类的东西，你们稍微收拾一下屋子。”  
但是，当Will翻箱倒柜终有所得后，回到外室却见仍旧一团杂乱的屋子里，制服裤门大开勃起外露的Roy正将同样一身制服的Dick按在旧沙发旁上，甩着花地将一把不知哪来的小刀插进墙上——鉴于Dick的紧身衣制服裤子臀缝已被划破，不难想象这把小刀是何用途——抓着Dick的制服腰带，直接毫无扩张润滑地就把自己精壮的勃起挤入Dick未经开发的甬道！  
“等等，”Will不满地注视着正困难地进入的二人，“你们应该等我的。”  
“Grayson需要一些痛感来刺激”，终于突破万难险阻方得长驱直入的Roy，顺势用机械臂把咬紧牙关尽力压抑着呻吟声的Dick的脸按在挂于沙发旁的残存的破镜子上，镜片破裂的尖锐登时将Dick英俊的面颊划出一道血痕，“他默许了”，看着镜像中狼狈不堪却又尽力压抑自己的Dick，Roy不由地性致迸发，更加卖力冲刺。  
“我应该是第一个的”，Will不甘心地来到Dick旁边，试图搬过他的脑袋来亲吻，但是没想到——  
“直接干，别碰我嘴，好吗？”Dick果断拒绝了。  
Roy有些好笑地看着望着扭过头重新靠在镜子上的Dick面色失落的Will，大度地拍了拍自己的屁股，“Will，你可以过来排队。”  
“好吧。。。”略有不甘的Will恋恋不舍地来到Roy身后，拔出墙上的小刀，划开Roy的制服裤子臀缝。  
只是身后被刀刃的触感划过的Roy，心底不由地升起了一股想要嗜血的快感，刻下口出狂言，“直接fuck，我也想要些痛感。”  
“免谈”，Will果断拒绝，“我可不想自己受伤。”  
“Jim，你来！”Roy扭头向静静站在窗前看了他们许久、制服裤门大开狂捋勃起的Jim招了招手。  
“有时候我真讨厌夹在你们中间”，Jim来到Roy身后——Will识趣地退开了——狠狠地将自己健壮的勃起插入Roy体内！  
登时兴奋的Roy，在前后夹击的刺激下嗷嗷狂叫着，紧紧按住身下仍在压抑自己声音的Dick，回头与一双戴着手套的大手正在隔着制服抚摸自己胸口的Jim舌海翻腾！  
“所以，我排到了最后？”Will有些自嘲地无奈来到Jim身后，用小刀也划开了Jim的制服裤子臀缝，顺势又将小刀插回墙上。  
无视者前方的狂蜂浪蝶，Will一板一眼有条不紊地戴着手套伸出手指扩张着Jim——当然随之而来的是前面三人的狂海浪潮——润滑着自己，待诸事皆平，方才将自己肥硕的勃起小心翼翼地进入Jim，只是——  
由于柔软的小肚子的缘故，Will不得不保持着略带后仰的姿势。  
之后就是惊涛拍岸卷起千堆雪。  
除了一直压抑自己尽量默不出声只有些微细小的呻吟泄出的Dick。

数时之后，从Jim体内退出的Will，来到Dick身旁，看着仍在奋力疾突的Roy，假咳数声，“现在轮到我了吗？”  
“没，Grayson还需要我。”Roy无视Will的请求，仍在前后夹击下神龙摆尾。  
“Will，你可以排到这里。”Jim无视Roy不满的声音，退了出来，顺手重新从墙上拔下小刀。  
有了之前Jim的铺垫，Will很容易地就进入了Roy，只是他的小肚子还是不自觉地将Roy顶弯了腰。  
不再抱怨的Roy，重新进入状态，继续前后迎合。  
而Jim，顺势划开了Will的制服裤子臀缝。  
“等等，Jim。。。”Will连忙阻止，但是Jim环抱着含住他肥美的耳垂，边吮吸着边在他的屁股上摩擦着勃起。  
“我知道，要润滑扩张”，Jim转而亲吻了一下Will的脸颊，松开怀抱俯下身来开始用舌头舔着Will的臀缝给他扩张。  
Will呻吟着弯腰弓身，戴着手套的双手越过Roy紧紧地掰着Dick的大腿，然后狠狠地揉搓着还被关在制服里的Dick的勃起，被紧紧夹在中间的Roy不满地骂了出来，“靠！”  
当个和事佬并不容易，在完成一系列Will要求的准备工作之后，Jim终于将自己的勃起，插入了弓着腰的Will。  
Jim的一双戴着手套的大手越过Will抓过正弓着身的Roy肩膀将其揽过，将头搭在Will的肩上继续与回头的Roy舌吻，而仍被Roy抓着腰带的Dick也不由地被带了过来，而在Jim强有力的压迫下，Will柔软的小肚子也被挤压得浮云四散，仍着制服的四人，就这样纠缠在一起。  
许久。  
只是Dick仍在压抑着自己。

“轮到你了，Will。”Roy从Dick体内退出，重新洗牌的几人变换着队形。  
Will终于如愿将自己准备已久的勃起塞入Dick的屁股，只是尽管他如何努力，Dick仍然拒绝与他亲吻。  
紧随其后的Roy边用机械臂将Will的脑袋按向Dick，边延续着跟Jim舌浪滔天的传统。  
而Jim则迎合着前面的几人，握着Roy的盈盈一握的腰肢，掌握着节奏。  
缠绵悱恻。  
Dick仍然一言不发。

“嘿，Will，轮到Jim了！”Roy适时的发声，打碎了Will的恋恋不舍。  
索吻未果的Will狠狠地冲刺了几下，心有不甘地退出了Dick。  
进入Dick的Jim，越过Dick双肩捞起他扶在沙发上支撑着的双手，扯着手套握住双臂上拉向后伸展。  
Jim身后的Will，则从Jim腋下伸过双臂，紧紧攥住Dick被迫后展的双手，十指紧握。  
而最后的Roy，在用机械臂狠狠掐住Will脖子的同时，凶狠地撕咬着Will的制服肩膀，并用戴着手套的好手隔着制服狠狠掐捏着他的乳首。  
抵死缠绵。  
但是Dick，仍然咬紧牙关。

看着最前方Dick不情愿地痛苦配合，窒息的快感令屡次索吻失败的Will怒由心生。  
“我们一起怎样，Dick？”Will说出来一个惊人的建议。  
而Dick，只是稍微皱了皱眼罩下深藏的眉头，仍然一言不发。  
“我没问题。”这是Jim。  
“都行。”这是Roy。  
“那么，为什么不马上开始呢？”愤怒的Will不由地恶向胆生，阴阳怪气起来。  
几人陆续分开，当然除了Jim。  
Jim的勃起仍在Dick体内，而他只是抱起Dick仰躺在沙发上。  
Will貌似体贴地将Dick纤细悠长的勃起从制服中解放出来，给了他一个令人印象深刻的深喉，然后——  
掰起Dick双腿，狠狠地将Dick的勃起折向后方，插入了Dick自己的屁股！  
一丝痛苦的呻吟，终于从Dick紧闭的牙关中挤出。  
然后，欺身而上的Will，同样将自己的勃起，塞入Dick体内。  
而上有Will小肚子的挤压，后有制服拉链的锁挤，Dick的勃起被痛苦的折磨着，不由地越陷越深。  
看着满脸痛苦却仍在压抑自己的呻吟的Dick、被压在最下方除了双腿其它部位不见踪影但是声音最高亢的Jim、以及跨坐在Jim大腿上强吻着Dick的Will，一副油然而生的嗜血快感，令Roy禁不住立刻跪坐在Jim腿上，紧贴着Roy猛虎下山般挤进Dick那几近饱满的蜜穴！  
排山倒海。

被四根阴茎（dick）满充盈着的Dick，终于在撕裂的痛苦之下，几近昏厥。  
当他的意识渐渐模糊、灵魂越飘越远之际，终于，他仿佛看到了一个熟悉的身影，一个令他牵肠挂肚魂牵梦萦的身影。  
那个虚虚幻幻飘飘渺渺的红色身影，缓缓地转了过来，笑着向他招手，那个令他朝思暮想夜不能寐的声音，终于隐隐约约地回响在了他的耳边——  
“嘿哥们，别在这时候想我啊！”  
一滴意义不明的泪水。


End file.
